


The Potions Master

by Aria_Breuer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, In memory of Alan Rickman, Students & Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Professor Snape, Harry and I don't deserve detention. What did we do to upset you?" Frodo asked, curious.</p><p>"We did nothing wrong," Harry said, putting down his quill. Frodo stifled a chuckle.</p><p>"You boys are in detention for a good reason. Have I taught you nothing this year?" Professor Snape asked, not looking up at them. Frodo couldn't believe this.</p><p>In memory of Alan Rickman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Potions Master

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All material from _The Lord of the Rings_ belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinemas, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All material from the _Harry Potter_ series belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction story.
> 
> I know, I’m a month behind doing this memoriam for Alan Rickman. Well, I was working on my Strong Intentions series, which I’m almost caught up on. This fanfic I decided to work on to show my appreciation for the actor. I’ll give a little message at the end for fans who apparently confused characters with actors. I did the same thing in my memoriam fanfic for Christopher Lee, so I’m doing the same thing here.
> 
> Inspiration for this drabble comes from the Hillywood Show’s “Harry Potter and the Order of Umbridge”, even though this is about Professor Severus Snape. At least, it started out being inspired by the Hillywood Show. Okay, let’s go. :)

**The Potions Master**

**_Word Count:_ ** **434**

It was three o’ clock in the afternoon. For Frodo Baggins and Harry Potter, that meant tea time and mingling with their friends. How they ended up in detention with Professor Snape… well, it was time to pester him, in the hopes that they would get detention-free for the rest of the week. And that’s exactly what they did:

“Professor Snape, Harry and I don’t deserve detention. What did we do to upset you?” Frodo asked, curious.

“We did nothing wrong,” Harry said, putting down his quill. Frodo stifled a chuckle.

“You boys are in detention for a good reason. Have I taught you nothing this year?” Professor Snape asked, not looking up at them. Frodo couldn’t believe this.

“Well, I’m sorry if our angst has put you in a bad way, professor,” Harry replied. “What did we do to you?”

“Yeah. All I did was sit in your class and be the good, cheeky hobbit that I am.” Frodo smiled.

“Do you want to cost Gryffindor and Ravenclaw house points? Keep quiet,” Snape told them, serious.

“Professor, after all the years we’ve worked together, what is your lot in life?” Harry asked.

“That’s what I’d like to know,” Frodo told him, curious.

“I work for Professor Dumbledore.” Snape looked at them now, his gaze boring into their own. “And Dumbledore wouldn’t want to see you two fail my class.”

“But this detention isn’t any fun,” Harry said, frustrated.

“Exactly. Can’t we go outside? Talk with our friends?” Frodo realized he wasn’t getting out of detention in this manner. He asked further, “Professor, is it true you’ve known Harry ever since he was a baby.”

“That’s out of discussion.” Snape snapped softly at them.

“I was just curious…”

“You are overstepping your boundaries, Mr. Baggins. Surely you knew that,” he hissed.

“I’m sorry, professor. I understand what it’s like to lose someone we love,” Frodo said. There was a deadening silence in the room.

“Did you lose somebody you love, professor?” Harry asked, curious.

“You will find out later. This detention is over. You two are free to go,” Snape replied, stacking some papers. Frodo understood then it was time to leave. He brought up a touchy subject. Just as Harry walked out of the room, the hobbit stayed put, only to say one last thing:

“Don’t take it out on us so hard. We didn’t do anything to you, you know,” he admitted.

“That’ll be all, Mr. Baggins,” Snape told him.

“Thank you, professor. We won’t forget you,” Frodo said last, heading out the door with his books and his satchel.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. That got serious fast. But Frodo is right, and here’s my message to you, fans: Alan Rickman may be gone, but Severus Snape lives on. Yes, we are still free to write about Severus Snape because it was J.K. Rowling who brought him to life in the books first. So, it’s not over for Severus Snape. Not by a long shot. As for Alan Rickman, he will be missed, as I do remember him in movies like Sweeney Todd, Galaxy Quest, the new Alice in Wonderland movies and Harry Potter. And yes, I know he was in the Die Hard movies as well.
> 
> As for the reason why I wrote this piece, it’s because there have been fans who keep identifying Alan Rickman for his role as Severus Snape, and won’t stop going on about it, even though he has done other movies.
> 
> See you readers in another story! :)
> 
> Aria Breuer


End file.
